New types of aircraft, such multicopters with wide span rotor configurations, are being developed. In one such multicopter, the multicopter has 6 inner rotors (e.g., 3 adjacent to the left (port) side of the fuselage and 3 adjacent to the right (starboard) side of the fuselage) and 4 outer rotors (e.g., 2 on each side of the multicopter, separated from the fuselage by the inner rotors) for a total of 10 rotors. Although such multicopters are useful, further improvements would be desirable.